


Always End Here

by cityoflove23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, Episode: s05e04 The End dialogue, M/M, Male Slash, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityoflove23/pseuds/cityoflove23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You better kill me now!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always End Here

“Hello Dean.”

Lucifer smiled wearing Dean’s little brother’s face, his last family member now gone. Dean trembled watching Lucifer walk towards him.

“You gonna kill me?” Dean asked keeping his eyes on the devil.

Lucifer smirked watching his vessel’s beautiful brother glare at him. Lucifer chuckled nodding his head toward Dean’s future dead self, “Don’t you think that’s a little redundant?”

Dean grimaced at the devil’s words glancing at his older bastard self before looking back at Lucifer.

“I know it must be difficult seeing me in this form…” Lucifer sighed reaching for Dean, but only to have him move away, “But it had to be Sam.”

Dean felt the tears building up, prickle his eyes, but he would not cry in front of this creature.

“I will kill you, you son of a bitch!”

Lucifer tsked at Dean’s language.

“Do you know why I was cast down from heaven, Dean?”

Dean rolled his eyes trying to get himself back under control.

“God you’re not going to tell me bed time stories are you?”

Lucifer genuinely smiled at his gorgeous human, “God had made this beautiful world full of chaotic things and then decided that he needed more. So he created you. You hairless apes. And when god asked us to bow down to you, you imperfect, murderous selfish humans, I refused. I told him I couldn’t. I couldn’t love them more than him and for that he cast me down. He sent me to the coldest, darkest part of hell. Now you tell me does the punishment fit the crime?”

Dean felt his lower lip begin to quiver as he listened to his brother’s voice spout those words.

“I won’t fall for it.” Dean stated.

“What?”

“I won’t fall for this sympathy for the devil crap. You are like every other dingy, cockroach, supernatural thing that I’ve killed.”

Lucifer watched Dean fight the tremble in his voice and smirked, “Oh Dean, you will learn.”

Lucifer started to turn away when his beloved spoke.

“You better kill me now!”

Lucifer turned to face Dean, “What was that?”

“You better kill me now or so help me God I will find a way to kill you!”

Dean was openly crying now and Lucifer laughed to himself.

_‘I’ve got you now, love,’_ Lucifer thought before replying, “Dean, no matter, what you do, no matter where you go, we will always end up here.”

Lucifer gestured around the courtyard, “This is your fate. Goodbye Dean.”

And with that Lucifer watched Zachariah take back past Dean. Lucifer bent down and picked present Dean up healing his broken neck and whispering, “Wake up.”

Dean took in a deep breath feeling oddly numb. He turned his head to the side bumping into a chest. Dean looked up at Lucifer and said, “Sammy?”

Lucifer smiled sadly, “No my love, it is me.”

Lucifer watched as Dean began to struggle in his arms, before going limp.

“You won’t win. I will never be yours.” Dean panted.

“But I have and you will always be mine.”

Lucifer leaned down and kissed Dean’s forehead before carrying them away.


End file.
